Harry Potter and the Last Ancient
by x-RevengeDemon
Summary: REDONE. Both bad and good side are desperate to win this war, and when an almighty weapon is discovered, there is more than a battle of wands to get their hands on the Last Ancient. DMOwn Character. Rated M for later violence and language.


Harry Potter

And the

Last Ancient

**A/N. **Right, well this is a do over of my first fanfiction, so I really hope to improve with this one. I do realise the last one was a bit crap, so I've done it again. Unlike the first fanfiction, it follows the sixth book properly. Dumbledore is dead, Draco and Snape have gone to Voldemort, and Harry isn't planning on going back to Hogwarts for his last year. No references to seventh book, the plot here is my own imagination, nothing to do with the final book. This mostly follows Draco's story, in this one he is the one who falls for my own character, and also there are bits where it moves over to Harry, as it is also a HP/GW fanfiction.

**Yemi Hikari**: Thanks for your review, you really made me see light, tehe. I've gone through this a lot, and tried to make it a lot less rushed than my first one was, so hopefully it'll be a lot more believable and not so amateurish, as it were.

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own any characters, places, names, objects, spells or whatever you recognise from the Harry Potter books/films/merchandise etc.

I **DO **own the characters and all that you don't recognise from the books and films and all that, so please don't steal them.

**The Beginning**

Unlikely for the middle of July, dark grey storm clouds were racing across the blackened sky, though it was still early in the evening, heavy rain began to fall on England. In a hidden alleyway in a slightly rundown part of London, a small figure of a girl clung to her knees against a cracked brick wall, shivering. Her head was hidden behind her knees and her long messy, wet hair fell around her, covering her bare shoulders and arms. For a moment, everything seemed to go silent, and the girl lifted her head up to look at the dark sky. She blinked. A deafening crash of thunder echoed around her, making her fragile body jump in fear.

Clinging onto a dustbin for support, she pulled herself up and ran, barefoot, to the bottom of the alleyway where there was a dead end and a little crevice in the wall, peering once more into the frightening sky, the girl crawled into the hole and pulled her knees up to her chest once more, cuddling herself to get all of the warmth her body could give her.

"She's moved. _Again_. At this rate those oafs Crabbe and Goyle are going to find her before I do," a tall, blonde male muttered angrily to himself, he held his wand tightly in his right hand and hurried off across the road toward an alleyway, where she was meant to be. His footsteps splashed loudly in the puddles, the noise echoing all around the alleyway. The male almost gasped with the surprise of the noise, but kept silence and chose his path wisely, stepping gently and slowly toward the end of the alley. "Now, don't be afraid…I'm not here to hurt you, not like those other men, I'm here to take you to a safe place, where you don't have to be scared anymore."

There was no reply, except for the pitter-patter of rain splashing around him.

"My name's Draco Malfoy, okay? I know a bit about you already, but for me to be able to ensure your safety, you have to do as I ask, alright?" he asked the darkness, lifting up his wand, he muttered "_lumos_," and light appeared from the end of his raised wand. Sure enough, there was a hole in the side of the wall at the end of the alleyway, and a figure was curled up inside it, shaking with cold or fear, Draco had no idea, but he still approached, as slowly as he could without wasting more time. "Okay, come on now, get out of that hole so I can get you away from here," he talked as kindly as he could without sounding eager and hurried.

By the light of his wand, he saw the girl lift her head up slightly, she was wearing only a thin white dress, dirty and ripped, and it had the appearance of a nightdress, as it was baggy and fell to her knees, with long baggy sleeves that buttoned tight around her wrists. Draco knelt down on the wet floor and smiled slightly at the girl, but he couldn't help a look of slight fear cross his face, what if they were almost there?

"You're afraid of me, just like everyone else," the girl accused in a small, hurt voice, but it didn't sound like the girl was offended or hurt by this, she sounded more hateful and angry than anything. Before Draco had time to act, the girl jumped up and shoved Draco out of the way, darting down the alleyway and out of site.

"Wait, no, you don't know what you're doing! Come back!" Draco scrambled to his feet and ran after the girl, waiting for a scream, waiting for a jet of light, or an incantation of some curse or charm. Clutching his wand tight as he neared the corner, he felt his heart beating violently against his ribcage.

And there it was; a deafening, high pitched scream, and a horrible, stupid burst of laughter. Draco dared not jump around the corner; he merely peered around it and saw his two old bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle was holding the girl's hair tightly in one of his large hands and laughing at her small frame wriggling, her cracked voice trying to scream and her hands, clumsily pulling and scratching at his. And once again, before the seventeen year old had time to act, Crabbe and Goyle had both Disapparated, taking the young girl with them.

Stumbling out from the alleyway, Draco fell to his knees and stood, staring open mouthed at the spot the girl had stood, screaming for someone to help her. But, instead of fighting, instead of trying, he had just stood and watched. Now he had no chance of getting her to safety, the Dark Lord would have her under the highest and most secure protection, he would have her with him at all times if he must. No one would be able to take her anywhere outside of his Head Quarters, especially not Draco.

---

"Now, now, dear Beatrice, please do calm down, you're ill as it is, we wouldn't want you to get any worse," the high, cold voice of Lord Voldemort faked a kindred tone, smirking at the girl standing before him, breathing heavily and a homicidal glare in her eyes. "Don't be alarmed by my appearance, I am one of many who wish to protect you and care for you, not abandon and cast you out like those Muggles have done." But Beatrice seemed neither alarmed at his appearance, or reassured by his words. Her hands were curled into fists, ready to try to escape, ready to fight if she had to. "You are so much more; you could destroy them all with one flick," he motioned with his wand, "of your hand."

Now Beatrice stopped and looked at him curiously, Voldemort noticed with his scarlet eyes, he saw the look of hunger in her eyes as he had once held in his own.

"They didn't know anything about you when you were left upon their doorstep, those idiots of the orphanage. Yet they took you in, and kind though they might seem, their intentions were evil. You found that out, didn't you? As soon as they found out what you were capable of, they showed their true colours. And so did the children, didn't they? You were no longer their friend, you were no longer _welcome._ What did they say to you, dear Beatrice? What did they tell you? They said that you were…

"A _freak_." Beatrice looked at him as though he had reminded her of a memory she had tried so hard to forget. Voldemort shook his head sadly and began to walk around the room, careful not to step too close to Beatrice. "You are an Ancient, dear girl. You are the last one of that old and powerful race, sent to this planet millennia ago to purge it of the unworthy scum that caused every part of this beautiful place to rot and become Hell. Your ancestors had one mission, and they were doing it as they knew they should, given it by the planet itself. Yet the Muggles caught on to your ancestors, the Muggles knew what their secret was.

"And they killed, tortured and destroyed your ancestors, and their helpers, which were us. The magical beings, wizards and witches. If we were caught in that age, we were burnt at the stake, hung or drowned. Our skulls crushed by rocks, or stoned to death, punishments that we were given because we tried to do justice, we tried to give this planet back its life. The life that Muggles should not have stolen from it." Voldemort held his fist in front of him, his head bowed and eyes closed as if he was there at the time the terrible fights and deaths took place.

"So when you arrived there, with your powers to make the weather change as your emotions did, with the power to make things levitate and the power to read people's minds. With the power to use your own mind against anyone and anything, to change things you did not like, to make things become what you wanted, when you arrived there, they knew the legends were true, and they would do anything to beat those powers out of you. But alas, the Ancients were invincible, they returned to the planet once they passed away, but all of their spirits were, and are still inside you," Voldemort pointed a long, white finger at Beatrice. "Their last hope."

The girl closed her eyes for a second, and knew it was all true. After a few moments, Beatrice started forward and Crabbe and Goyle rushed to restrain her, but Voldemort shook his head, allowing the girl to approach him. He bent down slightly so he was the same height as Beatrice, and she looked up at him, her muddy face full of curiosity. Silence passed. Voldemort smirked and his eyes flashed.

Her hand shot across his face quicker than he had expected, and, there upon his white face, was a scorching red hand mark where the teenager had slapped him. Now, his stinging face was contorted with rage and he shrieked, as loud as he could,

"GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Beatrice let Crabbe and Goyle grab her and drag her backwards, out of the door, but she wasn't frightened. She had been through more than this, and she would not let Voldemort frighten her. So she smirked, she smirked as if this was the best thing she had done, and as the door slammed shut behind her, cutting off the sight she had of the Dark Lord, she let him see her smirking, and alive, and with her soul and pride. She let him see her unafraid.

**A/N.** Okay, I'm quite proud of that, to be honest! It's only the beginning, so it was a bit more explanation than action, and it gives you information on who the Ancients were, and what they were sent to do etc. You also got a small list of Beatrice's powers, and it says the Ancients were, and are invincible, and Beatrice is their last hope, which, as some people might be able to guess, is why Voldemort wants her. I won't spoil anything else for you, everything else will reveal itself in due time. I hope you preferred this beginning rather than the other one, and I hope it's a bit more professional.

Please review,

Thanks Guys,

Stacey.


End file.
